


A Week In Manchester.

by Awkwardpickles91



Series: A Week In Manchester. [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Takes place in 2015.My take on if Aaron and Robert had left the Dales (episode 14th May )





	1. Thursdays are for Tabbed and Going All In.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> Feedback Is Amazing! 
> 
> (Come say hi on Tumblr-Haceleyes).

Aaron looked at Robert and sighed; “W-with me?” Robert sighed; “Just go away for awhile; just us.” Moves and sits by Aaron. Aaron scoffed; “you don’t mean that.” Robert shook his head; “your wrong; this is what I want.” Aaron narrowed his eyes and turned his body toward Robert. “So, I have nothing to lose.” Robert nodded; “why don’t you go and buy us a pint. Then while your down their; you tell everyone your gay.” 

 

  Robert scoffed and looked down at his hands; “Aaron..” “No, if you are serious about this, say it loud and say it proud.” It was a nice thought in theory; telling everyone that he loved a man, that he didn’t care what anyone had to say; leave Chrissie and the money, house. To be open and honest with Aaron. 

 

  But; Robert was a coward and weak. “You can’t even be honest with yourself much less with others.” looks at him; “I’m weak Aaron; I can’t say it because I don’t know.” Aaron started nibbling on his lip. “I just...I can’t stay here; and I want you to come with me.” Aaron sighed and Robert licked his lips; “If you wanna come with me; I’m leaving tonight.” Gets up and walks upstairs. 

 

  Aaron knew he was tapped; thinking of going with Robert was a risk, but part of him was really wanting to go. To spend more time with Robert and to help Robert come to terms with his sexurality. But the other part knew that he couldn’t help him; that coming out was something Robert had to do. And that he was only buying time until Chrissie took him back. 

 

     Aaron sighed and walked downstairs and into the bar; his mum sat a pint down and looked at him. “You alright?” Takes a sip of his pint, “yeah.” Chas sighed and looked at him; “well at least Robert is leaving..huh.” Aaron wiped his lips and looked at her; “you ever wish in a way; that you and Carl had worked out?” 

 

  Chas chest felt tight and swallowed the lump in her throat; “Sometimes..I think if he hadn’t cheated, we had gotten married; maybe we could have made it work.” Chas grabs Aaron’s hand. “I also know that if I had to pick between him and you; I’d pick you.” Aaron smiled and sighed. “But if these last few years have taught me anything is we can’t change or wish for things to be different; we just have to go all in; full deck and hope we get a full house.” 

 

  Chas had to go back to work; as Aaron drank his pint by himself. His mums words spinning around in his head. 

 

   Robert was packing his bag when Vic and Andy had walked in with Diane. “Is this good news?” Looks back at them; “The opposite actually; I’m uh...leaving.” Diane smile fell; “what? Where will you go?” Robert sighed; “I don’t know; I just need to leave. Give her some space.” Andy sighed; “why don’t you try again?” Robert looked at him; “it’s better this way; I’ll give you all a ring when I’m sorted.” 

 

 Aaron zipped up his jacket and walked downstairs; his mom sleeping in her room as he made his way out of the pub. He walked out behind the Woolpack and lets out a breath; walks over to the white Audi and opened the passenger side; getting in. 

 

  Robert was starting up the car when he looked and saw Aaron; he was shocked. He really didn’t think Aaron would be coming with him. “You sure about this?” Aaron looked at him; “As long as I get to pick the music.” Robert scoffed and nodded; “Fine.” 


	2. Fridays are for Awkward Mornings & Bar Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have a interesting morning and talk more about why they are in Manchester together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Woolpack.**

 

“You let him leave?!” Chas looked at Paddy as she pulled him a pint. “He said he needed to get his head right and I said Ireland would be the best place.” Gives him it as Paddy sighed. “He could be doing anything to himself.” Chas groaned; “He isn’t; that’s why he left.” Hands him his pint. Paddy grabbed his pint; “I guess this will help him get over flippen Robert Sugden…” Chas folded her arms; “I’m just glad that when he gets back; Robert won’t be here and he can start moving on and find someone better.” 

 

**Manchester.**

 

Robert turned in his sleep and his arm wrapped around a body; his sleeping brain not registering that it was Aaron and not Chrissie. He moved closer and pushed his Morning wood against his butt. Aaron felt it and moaned a bit; pushing back against him. Robert groaned and started kissing his neck; feeling the familiar feeling of a beard against his face as his eyes opened and adjusted to his surroundings and saw Aaron. Moves away from him and Aaron felt the body leave his; feeling cold as he turned onto his side; “Come back.” Opens his eyes and stares at Robert; sitting up as well.

 

  “I uh...was dreaming.” Robert cleared his throat; Aaron nodded, “yeah me as well.” Robert grabbed his phone and checked it. Calls from Victoria, Diane. None from Chrissie. 

 Aaron grabbed his and saw a missed call from Adam and Paddy; another from his mum. He felt bad for lying but...he had to come with Robert. To see what it would be like to be out of the village and away from everyone. Including his wife.

 

  She wasn’t that bad of a person but still..he was jealous that she could kiss him in the pub, had him in her bed every night. Got to wake up with him. 

 

_ ‘She isn’t right now, he’s with you because he wants to be. He loves you; you muppet.’   _ “Aaron.” snaps out of it and looks over at Robert; who is standing by the bed; his greek god body shining by the sunlight peeking in. “wanna go get breakfast?” 

Both boys showered separately; and walked out of the hotel. Robert had found a pastry shop that also served breakfast. They both walked in; it smelling like home baked cookies and hot coffee. “Get us a table and I’ll order.” Robert had found a table tucked into the corner of the shop and sat down. From their he was able to watch Aaron.He saw him order what he thinks is his; Aaron hates sweet foods; Especially in the morning while Robert loved them. He learned that when they spent that week at Home Farm.  

 

 Aaron walked over with two coffees; “here.” Robert takes his. “Thanks.” mumbling softly and takes a sip of it. Smiling a little. “An Americano.” Aaron sipped his black coffee and sighed. “I ordered you a cinnamon roll and me a bacon budie.” Robert smiled a bit and nodded; “Thanks.” 

 

   “What did you tell your mum you were going?” Aaron looked at him and started biting his lip. “Ireland.” Nods. The one stop place all the Dingles run to get away from the village. A waitress brought out their food and smiled at them. “Enjoy.” “Ta.” “Cheers.” They both started eating. 

 

     After they were done;  Robert had paid for breakfast; they both walked and Robert turned towards Aaron who looked up at him. “Y-you have frosting on your face.” Robert wiped at his face. “Did I get it?” Aaron smiled and chuckled. “No..” Reaches up and wipes it off with his thumb by the right side of Robert’s face by his lip. “Got it.” Aaron held in a hiss when Robert’s tongue peaked out and licked his thumb. 

 

  “W-we should go.” “y-yeah.” 

 

 The boys started walking around and founds some shops that were open so they walked in. Robert looked around; looks over Aaron who’s looking at some bracelets. Sighs and continues to stare at how Aaron’s eyebrows frowned at he would put one back to pick another one. His tongue peaking out while he was in thought. “How sweet.” Snaps out of it and looks over at a lady. “What?” the lady smiled. “You, staring at your husband. How long you’ve been married?” Robert looked down at his wedding ring then back at Aaron. Robert smiled a bit; “only three months.” the lady smiled; “well, keep staring at him like that and you won’t ever lose him.”

 

   She walked away as Robert felt sick. It wasn’t the idea of being married to Aaron; that idea made his heart swell. 

 

  It was how he lied; acting as Chrissie existence didn’t matter.  _ ‘If it had;you wouldn’t be here in Manchester with him.’  _  he ignored it and picked up a few things for Diane and Vic. He was standing by the register when he saw a key ring that had a tractor on it; smiling as he grabbed it. 

 

  He walked over to Aaron who was holding a bag. “What did you buy?” “A bracelet for mum and something for Leo.”  

 

  They both walked back into the hotel; “You wanna go out tonight?” Looks at him. “Like what? A bar?” Robert nodded. “Yeah.” Aaron sighed; “alright.”  Robert sat down by the table; “why did you come with me?” 

 

“You rather I hadn’t?” Robert sighs, “I’m glad you did I just….wanna know why.” Aaron licked his lips. “I just..wanted to be away with you.” Robert got up and walked over to Aaron; “you didn’t seem like you did when I brought it up.” “well..it’s more what my mum said.” 

 

 Robert rinses his eyebrow; “she said that we should go in with a full deck and hope for a full house.”  Robert smiled a bit 

 

As they spent their lunch in the hotel room; the weather turning from sunny to rain. Aaron had found topgun reruns and smiled. Robert had rolled his eyes and ate some crips. “Should we go now?” Aaron nodded. “Sure.” 

 

  They both walked into a bar across from the hotel; Robert looked around and felt a little at ease. “You wanna get us a table?” Aaron looked at him. “Sure.” 

 Aaron walked and found a table in the corner; from there he watched Robert lean over the bar; his ass on full display, Aaron bite his lip and watched as he ordered. He watched some guy walk over and start talking to Robert. Part of him was annoyed that some guy would walk over and try to chat up Robert but he didn’t blame him. He watched Robert grab the beers and walk over.

 

 Robert walked over and sat the beers down. “Here.” sits across from Aaron. “Cheers.” Robert sighed. “What did that guy want?” Robert looked at him. “You jealous?”  Aaron knew Robert was messing with him; “you wish I was.” Robert sighed and moved so his leg bumped in to Aaron’s.  “I told him I’m here with someone..” Aaron wiped his mouth and sighed. “So..this place has food;should we order something?”

 

  The boys ordered some curry and Aaron licked his lips; “You heard from Chrissie yet?” he asks while looking at Robert’s ring. “No; she hasn’t called.” Aaron nodded. “What are you hoping for when you get back?” “I don’t know; I really don’t know what I want or what I’m doing.” 

 

  Robert stretches his finger and starts stroking Aaron’s hand.  “I just know that I’m glad you came with me.” Aaron pushed the butterfly’s going nuts in his stomach. “Glad not to be alone more like.” 

 

 Robert sighed and stopped. “I didn’t force you to come Aaron; you can always go back.” 

 

Before Aaron had a chance to say anything; their food came out. 


	3. Saturdays Are For Picnics And Walks In Gardens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Share More Moments And Have One Main One In A Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is Amazing! 
> 
> (Come say to me on Tumblr- Haceleyes.)

Aaron couldn’t sleep; not because of the gorgeous blond with the killer smile laying next to him. But because he was freezing; the AC was on and it was blowing cold air; which wasn’t bad but the AC in hotel rooms was another type of cold. Aaron sighed and which he could pull the duvet over him more but then Robert would be without a blanket. He mentally cursed him; the man was a freaking walking furnace and here he was; laying by a freezing cold Aaron and keeping all his warmth to himself.

 

    Feels Robert kick him and sighs; looks at the time on his phone and closed his eyes. Only 4 am and he hadn’t slept all that much. Robert woke up when he felt the bed move a bit; wipes the sleep out of his eyes and makes out the body beside him being Aaron and sees him shaking. “Aaron? You alright?”

 

 Aaron sighed; “Just cold; go back to sleep.” Robert held a chuckle and moved closer to him. Wrapping an arm around him; throwing his leg over his legs. Tangling their legs together while pulling Aaron against his chest. “I’ll keep you warm.” mumbles in Aaron’s ear.  Buries his face in the nape of Aaron’s neck.Aaron stomach was doing damn backflips as his body stopped shaking; feeling Robert’s warmth on his back. “Thanks.” says softly as he lets sleep take over his body.

  
  


**WoolPack.**

Chas was sitting at the table; drink her coffee when Diane walked in. “Morning.” Chas smiled. “Robert is at Manchester, Victoria told me.” She pours herself some coffee; Chas has to bite her tongue. “Oh yeah?” Diane sits down and sighs. “I just hope him and Chrissie can patch things up; i hate for them to end things from just a silly fight.” Chas let out a breath; “Well at least he’s giving her room to sort out her head and his. Best thing he can do really.” Diane nodded and drank her coffee.

 

Chas was handing the bar when Adam walked in. “hey you heard from Aaron?” Chas nodded; “He said he’s doing good in Ireland.” Adam nodded; “I know him leaving out of the blue sets back the scrapyard..” Adam sighed; “yeah but he explained it to me and I rather get his head right then him hurt himself again.” Chas smiled and handed him a pint; “on the house love.” Adam smiled and took a sip. “Cheers.”  

 

**Manchester.**

Aaron dug his head further into what he thought was his pillow until he heard a heartbeat and opened his eyes; looks up and sees Robert sleeping. His chin onto of Aaron’s head. Robert had woken up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he looked down and saw two bright blue eyes looking at him. “Morning.” “morning.” Robert pulled Aaron closer to him; “you sleep good?” Aaron pushed down the butterfly’s in his stomach. “Fine..” Robert started running his fingers through Aaron’s hair. “I like your hair without gel.” Aaron started making patterns on Robert’s bare chest.

 

 Aaron closed his eyes; letting sleep takeover again. 

 

Robert had woken up again; seeing Aaron sitting up in the bed; blowing on some coffee. “I uh called room service.” Robert smiled and stretched; “awesome, thanks.” Aaron nodded and sipped his coffee. Robert got up and walked over to the tray; pouring himself some coffee. “What do you wanna do today?” Aaron sighed; “I don’t know.” Robert walked over to Aaron and sighed; kisses his shoulder. “We can go a park.” Aaron looks at him; “okay.” nods and Robert stares at him before moving in slightly but Aaron turns his head away and stares at his coffee. “I need to take a shower.”  

 

  Aaron let the hot water fall on his skin as he had his eyes closed; replaying the moment in his head. Weeks ago he would have let Robert kiss him. Hell; he let Robert pound him into the bed until he couldn’t anymore.

 

_ ‘Why else did you come with him? Just to get away or to have one last amazing weekend with the man you love before he goes back to his wife?’  _ Aaron opened his eyes and sighed.  _ ‘He’s here with you; you muppet. He asked you to come because he loves you.’  _ “Aaron..” Lets out a breath; “yeah?” Robert cleared his throat; “uh..just making you sure you didn’t fall asleep. You been in here for almost an hour.”  __  Aaron turned off the shower. “M’fine I just..” Robert sighed; “Okay.” closes the door and lens against the door. Aaron gets out of the shower; grabbing a towel and wraps it around his waist then grabbing another one and drying his hair and chest.

 

  Robert grabs his clothes and sees Aaron walk out of the bathroom; his chest exposed with small water droplets falling from his neck down his pecks. Robert looked away while Aaron sighed. “Shower is free.” Robert nodded and walked to the bathroom; standing in front of Aaron; looks at him. Aaron looked at him; biting his lip softly. Robert licked his lips and reached out. Grabbing his hand and squeezes his hand. “Aaron..” A ringing phone broke the silence as Aaron pulled his hand out of Robert’s. Walks over and picks up his; “It's yours.” Robert stared at Aaron as he grabbed his phone; seeing Victoria name.

 

  Robert let out a breath and answered it; “hello?” Victoria sighed; “hey; how are you doing?” Robert rubbed his forehead. Looks at Aaron; who has his back turns him. Watches how Aaron’s back moves as he takes breaths.  Watching how his back is muscle but with some chub on it. Not that he ever minded; he loves to dig his nails into Aaron’s back or his teeth into his back. “Robert!” Robert snapped out of it; “uh..god sorry Vic uh..I’m alright..”

 

  “You almost ready?” Robert looked at Aaron; who was wearing a grey jumper and his purple hoodie with black pants. 

 

   Robert had on a maroon jumper on with his matching vest with his blue jeans; “Yeah just fixing my hair.” runs his hands threw his hair one more time; Aaron lend against the bathroom door groaning. 

 

 “Alright..I’m done.” Robert grabbed his phone and wallet, and keys. Aaron doing the same. “Finally.”  They both walked out of the hotel; walking over to Robert’s car. “One stop before we go to the park.” 

 

**WoolPack.**

Chrissie had walked in with Lachlan and her father; “Can I get a glass of red wine, an orange juice and pint please.” Chas smiled and told her she bring them over as they sat in the booth in the corner. “Aren’t you worried you are going to see Robert?” Chrissie looked at Lachlan; “can’t live our lives like that Lucky.” Diane walked over to the table with the drinks; “have you talked with Robert?” Chrissie sighed; “No Diane and I don’t really want to so please don’t tell him I’m here.” Diane frowned a bit; “oh pet; he isn’t here.” Lawrence blinked; “where is he?” Diane let out a breath; “Manchester.”

 

**Manchester.**

“Why do we need salmon for a walk in the park?” Robert looked at him; “because I want it. I grabbed stuff for you.” Robert walks to the cashier and puts the stuff down. “Going on a picnic?”  Robert scoffed; “I’m not aloud to call it that; it’s a lunch in a park.” the cashier chuckled and rang up the total; which Robert paid for. 

 

  “Well; enjoy your lunch in the park boys.” Robert smiled and Aaron grabbed the bags; “TA.” The girl sighed. “You both make a cute couple.” Aaron clenched his jaw and started biting his lip. Robert looked at her; “thank you.” they both walk out and walk to the car; not saying anything to each other but a million things running thru their minds. They parked and got out; grabbing their food and walked in. “What’s the park called?” Robert looked at him,”Fletcher Moss park & Botanical Gardens.” Aaron nods and they both walked in and started walking around a bit. Most of the flowers were blooming and already bloomed. “This place is..wow.”  

 Robert nodded; “let’s eat and then we can walk around more.” 

 

**WoolPack.**

Chas was on her phone; texting Aaron when Paddy came in. “hi; how’s Aaron?” Chas looks at him; “He’s good; he’s helping out around the house he said and he’s helping with the farm.” Paddy smiled. “Glad he’s doing well.” Chas smiled. “Me too.” 

 

**Manchester.**

“Can you hand me the salmon?” Robert looked at him; “you can get it yourself.” Aaron looks at him and leans over to grab it from the bag while Robert closes the bag and moves it away. “Really?” Robert smiled; “Okay, seriously.” Aaron went to grab it while Robert moved it further away from him; laughing. Aaron grabbed a Juice; pointing it at Robert. “I swear..” Robert lifted up his hands and moved it closer to Aaron; who laid back on his side after grabbing the salmon. “This place is beautiful.” Looks around; their spot being off the trail and sounded by moss. Robert nodded; “yeah it is.” takes a bit of his sandwich.” Aaron lifts up his; “this is a mans sandwich.” takes a bit; some sauce getting on his face.

 

  Robert shook his head and opened one of the juices they bought and took a sip. Aaron smiled and cleaned off his face. “How Victoria?” Robert let out a breath; “she’s good; misses me and all.” Aaron nods; “your mum text or?” Aaron nodded; “told her I’m just helping out and stuff.” Both boys returned back to eating. “I’m stuffed.” Robert put their leftovers and trash back in the bag. “So you glad we came on this little picnic?” Stands up with Robert and starts walking around. “It wasn’t the worse.” Robert smiled and sighed; as they continued walking around. Robert looked over at Aaron who was viewing the garden and slipped his hand into Aaron’s.

 

  Aaron felt Robert’s hand in his and looked down at their hands; in the village Robert would never be caught dead touching another man. But here; it was different; it felt different. They both keep walking; hand in hand. 

 

  Robert sighs; he felt brave after the events in the hotel room this morning; he was holding Aaron’s hand in public. It felt...so normal to be holding his hand; they finally got to the opening and walked to the car when Robert stopped walking; making Aaron stop as well; “what?”

 

 Robert swallowed a lump in his throat and pulled Aaron closer to him; leaning down and kisses him; moaning in the back of his throat when Aaron kissed back.  


	4. Sunday's Are For Breakfast In Bed and Body Touches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert send a day in bed while exploring new ground in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing!

Robert woke up and rubbed his eyes; he grabbed his phone and looked at it. Seeing a text from Chrissie which made his stomach drop. He looked over at a sleeping Aaron; who was deep in sleep against Robert’s chest; him arm thrown over his torso.  Robert swallows hard and licks his lips; opening the message.  ‘ _ You really In Manchester?’  _ Robert closed his eyes for a minute; he knows Diane or Vic said something. He should be happy that she even messaged him but all he felt was guilt; which was an odd feeling for him.

  Opens them again and replies to the message;  _ ‘yes, working.’  _ sends it and sets his phone down; grabbing the hotel phone and calls the front desk. 

 

  Aaron woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon; reaches over for Robert and opens his eyes. “Morning.” Robert takes a bite of his toast. “Morning.” sits up as he rubs his eyes; gets up and pours himself some coffee. Walks back to bed and eats his toast with bacon. “You have any plans for us today?” Robert looked at him and shook his head. “No..just thought we have a lay in..if that’s cool with you.” Aaron stared at him and nodded; “sounds good.” continues to eat as Robert smiled and goes back to eating.

 

 Aaron head was in Robert’s lap while Robert was reading the paper that was brought up with him while running his hands threw his hair. Aaron was eating a muffin. “You heard from anyone?” Robert continued to run his fingers through his hair; “just Vic updating me on her and Andy.”  Aaron nodded and wiped his hands on a napkin; grabbing his phone and seeing Adam message him.  _ ‘Hey mate; how’s it going?’  _ Aaron hated leaving Adam alone at the scrapyard but he did need to come with Robert.  _ ‘S’going good.’  _ Sends it and puts his phone down; grabbing another muffin.

 

  “Adam okay?” Looks up at Robert who grabs another piece of toast. “Yeah; just checking up.” Robert sighed and lend down; kissing Aaron on the head. Aaron held in a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. Pulls away and rubs his nose against Aaron’s. “The yard doing okay without you?” Aaron nodded; “Yeah Adam said he’s handing it.” Robert nodded and kissed Aaron’s nose then sits back up; going back to reading. 

 

   Aaron stared at Robert for what felt like ages; trying to figure out who this man was laying in bed with him. Robert had showed more love for Aaron in the past three days then he had in months of their affair; licks his lips and sits up, Robert stares at him. “What you doing?” 

 “Going to take a shower.” Gets up and walks into the bathroom; shutting the door and leaning against it with his eyes closed. He felt like he couldn’t breath around Robert; which is how he always felt but now it felt like he was being choked every time Robert touched him or said something that showed that maybe he cared.   Aaron moved and undid his dressing gown; letting it fall to the ground as he turns on the water deciding on a bath ; as he takes off his shirt. Robert knocked on the door; “Aaron?” Aaron rubbed at his face and walked to the door; “Yeah?” Robert licked his lips and places his hand on the door. “Can you open up?”

 

 Aaron let out a breath and decided to take another risk and opened the door; looking at Robert, who was looking at him and putting his hand down. “What?” Robert licked his lips; “I just uh..wanted to uh…” Aaron frowned at him; “were you worried I was going to hurt myself?” Robert swallowed the lump in his throat; “the way you walked in here and your shirt is off…” 

 

   Aaron sighed; “I wasn’t...I’m going to take a bath.” Robert nodded. “Okay.” “Do you wanna keep me company?” 

 

 Aaron was laying in the tub; his hair wet and looking at Aaron. “Not how I imagined I get you out of your clothes but I’ll take it.”  Aaron rolled his eyes and settled into the tub; laying back into Robert’s chest. Robert ran his hands threw his hair and started kissing the back of his neck while making patterns on Aaron arms.  Aaron swallowed hard and felt Robert’s hands on him. Not in a sexual way but in a way where he was making his own road map on his body. The places where Aaron was more sensitive at, the places where the best marks Robert could make and hide their love.

 

   They both got out and walked out of the bathroom; ditching the clothes as they moves the stuff off the bed; getting in. Aaron started making his own road map on Robert; starting with his face. Moving it around his lips; down his jawline and his neck. Making a detour to his earlobe then down his chest while Robert started making one on Aaron’s back. 

 

   Aaron got to Robert’s chest when Robert stopped at above Aaron’s ass; Aaron lays his head on Robert’s chest as Robert wraps his arms around Aaron. 

 

  They both laid like that; as they had topgun reruns playing in the background. Skin to skin and telling stories of their youth as they laid tangled up in each other. 

 


	5. Monday's Are For Distractions and Bubble Baths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron attempts to Distract his mum from where he really is and keep her from reveling the truth to Chrissie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! 
> 
> Feedback Is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Woolpack.

Chas had finished putting her makeup on when her phone started going off; she grabbed it and answered it. “Hello?” “ _ Hi Chas; its Annie _ .” Chas smiled; “Hi love, how’s it going?” “ _ good, good just wanted to catch up _ .” Chas put her makeup back in her makeup bag. “Well; I’m sure Aaron had filled you in since he such a conversationalist.”  Annie laughed; “Oh well I wouldn’t know since I haven’t seen him in forever.” Chas stopped smiling and sighed. “Annie, love Aaron is with you.” Annie was silent for a minute then spoke;  _ “Love, I haven’t seen Aaron in years, he’s not here.”  _ Has felt her stomach drop.

 

  “What so..he lied?” Chas looked at Paddy; “yes! He’s not in Ireland; I called everyone and noone has seen or even heard he was visiting.” Paddy rubbed his head; “okay...so what? Y-you think he’s with Robert?” Chas scoffed. “Where else would he go? Robert has him tied around his finger. Robert snaps his fingers and Aarons stands up.” Paddy sat on the couch; “I thought that was over!” “It won’t ever be over.” Chas sat down by him; “You haven’t called Aaron have you?” “Not yet I haven’t.” Paddy took off his glasses and rubbed down his face then puts them back on. “He could have gone to France.”

 

  Chas sighed and leaned back into her chair; “God I hope so Paddy because If he is with Robert; I swear on my life..” she put her hand on her chest as Paddy reached over and grabbed her hand. 

 

**Manchester.**

“I should do some work.” Aaron looked at Robert; “of course you do.” Robert looked at Aaron.”And what are you going to do?” Aaron sighed and wrapped his arms around Robert; “distract you.” Aaron laid on the bed; “How can you work when we are here in beautiful Manchester?” Robert looked at him; “i just wanna make sure things are going good.” Aaron rolled his eyes and rolled on to his back. “Fine but under one condition.” Robert looked at him; “yes?” Aaron looked at him; “we go out for dinner tonight; somewhere nice.”

 

  Robert walked over and leaned down; kisses him softly who kisses him back. “Deal.” says as he pulls away and walks over to his desk. Aaron smiled and reached for his phone that was vibrating on the bedside table. Aaron reached over and grabbed it; seeing it his mum, answers it.  “Hello?”  _ “where are you?!”  _ Aaron looked at Robert then got up, “what do you mean?” “ _ I called Annie Aaron; she said you weren’t there. Nobody has seen or heard from you.”  _  Aaron mentally cursed at his family. “ _ Please Aaron don’t tell me you are with him.”  _  Aaron held a breath; he hated lying to her as he walked out of the room; into the hall. “ _ Aaron! _ ” Aaron lend against the wall. “ _ I’m in France.”  _  Chas sighed;  _ “You are lying.”  _ Aaron ran a hand threw his hair; “ _ Aaron...you need to come home.” _

 

“I can’t mum and I’m in France; I swear to you. I panicked and thought about going with Robert but changed my mind. I had him drive me to the airport and left.”  Chas bit her lip and sat down. _“Love, I just want you to be careful and you deserve better.”_ Aaron felt his stomach twist as his mums words, “I know and that’s why I changed my mind. I haven’t talked to Robert since.” _“I have to go back to work but this isn't finished.”_ Chas had hung up as Aaron sighed and ran a hand threw his hair; walks back into the room; setting his phone on the bed as he looks at Robert; who was on the phone. Looks at Aaron and smiled his smug smile and started typing on his laptop.

 

  His mum's words ratting around in his head. 

 

**Woolpack.**

Chas sees Chrissie walk in while she's wiping down tables; licks her lips and walks back behind the bar. “What can I get you?” Chrissie sighed; “a glass of scotch.” Chas raised her eyebrows; “hard stuff..rough day?” Chrissie sat down; “just work stuff and my dad.” Chas sets down her drink; “That about Robert?” Chrissie grabbed it and took a sip; wincing at the burn in her throat. “Dad says I should go to Manchester and talk with Robert.” Chas looks at her and lets out a breath. “I remember when people would say the same thing about Carl.” Chrissie looked at her; “They say he didn’t mean what he did, that he loved me and that it was a stupid mistake.” Has looked at her; “But if it really was; he wouldn’t have done what he did.” Chrissie looked at her; “but you went back didn’t you?”

 

Chas nodded; “yes, like an idiot and I got played again.” Chrissie finished her drink, and chas filled it up again. “Getting back with him costed me a lot; nearly my family and my son.” Chrissie sighed; “how’s this suppose to help me?” Chas lend against the bar; “what I’m saying is; if you really want him, go get him if not; don’t let anyone tell you different. That’s how you lose the ones you love.” Chas walks down to the cellar to change a Barrel while Diane handled the bar. 

 

Chas sighed and sent a text to Aaron. 

  
  


**Manchester.**

Aaron was watching Robert work; he really was interesting how he worked. How he smile when something had worked out; how his eyes would go wide when he read something that Aaron had guessed was annoying to him. Or how he would put his hands either side of his face and shake his head when he’s guessing something Lawrence did would screw him over. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”  

 

  Aaron chuckled and grabbed his phone; opening his mum's text, reads it. “Shit.” Sits up. Gets up and walks back into the hall; rereading his mum text. 

 

_ Chrissie making a surprise visit to Manchester.  _

 

Aaron called his mum who answered,  _ “hello.”  _ Aaron let out a breath; “why are getting involved? You hate Chrissie.”  _ “she deserves to know what kind of man her husband is.”  _ Aaron ran a hand threw his hair; “It’s not going to help anyone; I’m not with Robert.”  _ “Who says he’s alone?”  _  the idea of Robert being with anyone much less with another man made Aaron’s blood boil.   “I told you what would happen if you told her; We would be done and I meant that.” Sighs. “I’m already out of the village mum; I’ve been on my own before and I can do it again.”  _ Chas let out a breath and ran a hand threw her hair. “Aaron I’m doing this for you.”  _ Aaron scoffed; “you are doing this to get back at him for Katie mum and I’m telling you to please just keep it to yourself.”  _ Chas wiped her eyes and let out a breath. “I’ll keep my mouth shut; but I can’t stop Chrissie from seeing her own husband Aaron.” _

 

They both hung up; Aaron had two choices. Go back in the room and tell Robert; give him time to get rid of him and make it look like Robert hadn’t had another man in his room for the past four days. Pretend to be the perfect husband who has been grieving his wife. Or he could keep his mouth shut; have Chrissie find out what room and hotel they were at. She could come in and catch them; the affair would be exposed and his marriage would be over. And so would they.

 

  Aaron walked into the room; seeing Robert on the phone. Walks in quietly. 

 

_ “ _ No, I would love for us to talk and work this out but you can’t leave Lachlan can you? I’ll be home soon and we can talk.” Aaron felt his heart drop while his stomach twisted. “I’ll see you soon, Chrissie I love you.” Aaron had to hold in tears as Robert hung up the phone and Robert turned around and started at Aaron. 

 

  “We should get dressed.” Aaron nodded as Robert walked over; “Chrissie wanted to come visit me; I told her she should stay in the village.” Aaron nodded; “I heard you.” Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand. “Aaron…” Aaron let out a shaky breath…”Let’s take a bath?”  Aaron watched the steam from the water as Robert put bubbles on his head; “Having fun are we?” Robert smiled and blew bubbles at Aaron who chuckled bit. Robert kisses his head and sighs. “I found a nice place we can go.” Aaron nodded and smiles a bit. “Sounds good.” Robert laid back in the tub; “come here.”

 

 Aaron moves around so his back was to Robert’s chest and they laid in the tub; soaking and Robert playing the the bubbles as Aaron’s heart and brain were fighting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The next Chapter will the be cherry on top. I promise. ;) )


	6. Tuesday's Are For Ignored Calls And Missed Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert finally share a more romantic moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is Amazing!

Aaron had woken up and he felt heavy; part of him wanting to stay with Robert and see where this goes. The other part was screaming at him to run and not look back. He looked at his phone and turned it off; not being able to handle anyone today. He looked over at the blond laying by him who face was pressed into his pillow as his mouth was opened and he was snoring lightly. Aaron smiled a bit and continued to watch him sleeping; trying to count the freckles on his face and the ones on his back and arms.

 

  Aaron’s mind went back to the dinner from last night. 

 

**Flashback.**

 

_ Aaron and Robert were sitting at a booth; Aaron was looking around. “How did you get us a seat here?” The place was packed and their was a line that was now out the door. “I pulled a few favors.” Robert smiled; that smug, ‘I can have what I want.’ Aaron shook his head and went back to looking at the menu; “order whatever you want.” Aaron raised his eyebrow and went back to looking.  _ _  A waiter walked over; “what can I get you guys to drink?” Robert looked at him; “How about two pints of lager please.” The waiter wrote it down and walked away; Aaron looked at him; “Thought you were going to order some fancy wine or something.” Robert shrugged; “I rather have a pint tonight.” _

 

_  The waiter came back and set their drinks down; “you both know what you want or?” Robert looked at Aaron; “I want the shrimp carbonara .” The waiter wrote it down and looked at Aaron; “and for you sir?” “I’ll have the lobster ravioli please.” The waiter writes it down and takes the menu; walking away.  _ _ Robert smiled at Aaron; “who was that on the phone earlier?” Aaron sighed; “My mum..” Robert moves his hand closer to Aaron’s and started stroking his hand. “Is everything okay?” Aaron looked at him; “yeah she was just...bending my ear.” Robert nods and sighs; “well she cares about you.” Aaron thumbed at his nose. _

 

_   “You aren’t wearing your ring.” Robert sighed; “I know.” Aaron started at him; “Why didn’t you put it back on?” Robert let out a breath and lend back in his seat. “You know why Aaron.”  _ _ Aaron stared at him; “I never thought you’d take it off.” Robert swallowed the lump in his throat; “well..I guess things change..” Aaron nodded; “I guess they do.” Robert sat up and lend against the table; Aaron did the same and they softly touch lips. _

 

**End of Flashback.**

Robert had woken up and groaned a bit; rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Morning.” Looks at Aaron; “Morning.” Aaron started rubbing Robert’s back. “You okay?” Aaron nodded and sighed; “I’m okay.” Robert moved closed to Aaron and wrapped an arm around his waist and Aaron started kissing him; while Robert kisses him back pulling Aaron closer to him.  Aaron pulled away and started kissing Robert’s neck; making Robert moan and start panting. “Please Aaron….” Aaron started moving down Robert’s chest; flickering his tongue over his right nipple; twisting the other. Robert groaned; “Oh fuck…” Clenches the bedsheets and closes his eyes.

 

 The sound of Robert’s phone broke threw the panting and Robert opened his eyes and reached over for it. Chrissie name was on the screen; Robert thumb was hovering over accept the call when Aaron staddles Robert’s hips and stares at him. “Ignore it.” Robert looked at him; “Aaron…” Robert licked his lips; “I just...I want you here and now Robert..please..ignore it." Robert looked up at Aaron’s pleading eyes and let out a breath; declines the call and turns off his phone; throwing it back on the bedside table. “I’m here.” Robert sits up and kisses Aaron; wrapping his arms around him. Aaron groaned and wrapped his arms back around him; kissing back.Robert flipped them over and started kissing Aaron’s neck while Aaron moaned and closed his eyes. “Oh please Robert..missed your mouth on me.” Robert smiled and moved the duvet and sheets off the bed; then yanked off his boxers. Starting to kiss his chest while starting to stroking his member. 

 

  “Oh fuck Robert!” Aaron gripped the sheets; Robert kept stroking his member; using his precum as lube. “What do you want Aaron?” Licks over his nipple. Aaron groaned; “your mouth..miss it so much.” Robert crawled down his body and kept stroking Aaron; wraps his lips around his member, taking him further in his mouth and starting a rhythm with his mouth and hand.  Aaron groans and grips the sheets; “fuck..Rob..so good.” Aaron grips Robert’s hair.

 

  Robert pulled away; his spit and Aaron’s precum were being used as lube as Robert takes his further in his mouth again; going back to the the rhythm. Aaron had opened his eyes and looked down at Robert; who was staring a him while hollowing out his cheeks; making Aaron pull at Robert’s hair. “Oh fuck..” Robert pulled away with a pop; his saliva and precum were dripping down his face as Robert kept stroking him. “Cum for me.”

 

  Aaron groaned and Robert takes his back into his mouth as Aaron shoots his load in Robert’s mouth. “Oh fuck! I’m cumming!” 

 

 Robert pulled away with a pop; having swallowed the load Aaron shot. Wipes his mouth on the bed as Aaron looks at him; panting heavy. “Holy fuck.” Robert smiles and crawls back up to him; slams his lips against Aaron who kisses him back.  Robert pulls away; “I miss your mouth as well.” Aaron stares at him; “where do you want my mouth?” 

 

 Robert looked at him; “all over Aaron..” Aaron moved them around so Robert was on his back; Aaron started kissing his neck. 

 

**Home Farm.**

Chrissie sighed when Robert’s phone went to voicemail; yet again and hung up. Setting her phone down and grabbing her glass of wine. Lachlan walked in and leaned against the door frame. “No answer?” Chrissie looked at him; “He’s just busy..said he was looking for new clients.”Takes a sip of her wine. Lachlan let out a breath; “Why don’t you go to Manchester?” Chrissie sighed; “It's complicated Lucky.” Lachlan rolled his eyes; “You aren’t going because of me huh?” Chrissie pursed her lips and drank more of her wine. “I’ll be fine, I have granddad.”Chrissie looked at him; “It's not you Lucky, I have my salons to think about.” Lachlan started walking back upstairs; Chrissie grabbed her phone again calling Robert. 

 

**WoolPack.**

“He said he was in France.” Paddy looked at her; “you don’t believe him?” Chas pouted her bottom lip; “I don’t know; I want too but he’s lied before about them being over.” Chas lead against the stove; “If I could just get Chrissie to Manchester; this will all be over.” Paddy put back on his glasses; “If you tell her; we will lose Aaron.” Chas grabbed her phone and called Aaron; groaning in frustration when it went to voicemail. Ends the call and looks at Paddy.. “I have to do something Paddy.”

 

**Manchester.**

Aaron wiped his mouth as he laid by Robert; who was catching his breath as he looked at Aaron. “Holy fuck.” Aaron stared at him; “what?” Robert moved on top of Aaron and rubbed his nose against his. “So...what else did you miss?” Aaron runs his hands threw his hair. “Stop being cheeky.” Robert smiled; “I missed being inside of you.” kisses Aaron softly; “me too.” Robert gets up and goes to his bag; grabbing a box of condoms and lube. Aaron sat up; watching him. “Always prepared.”

 

  Robert got back in bed and got in between his legs; “have to be when I have you here.” Aaron laid back down and Robert got back between his legs. Aaron watched Robert smeared lube on his fingers and pushed one finger inside of Aaron; who groaned and gripped the sheets. “Oh god..” Robert was kissing Aaron’s neck; pushes in another one. Curving his finger and started thrusting in and out; Making Aaron groan. “I need you inside me.” Robert pulled out his fingers and puts on the condom; smearing more lube on his cock.

 

  Robert positioned himself by Aaron’s hole, starts to slowly push inside him. Aaron throws his head back and grips the sheets. “Oh fuck...please.” Starts kissing his neck; biting at it. Robert bottoms out as he waits for Aaron to get use to it; “Robert...move!” Robert chuckled and thrusted out and slammed back into Aaron; making his groan. “Oh fuck!” Robert started a rnythm with thrusting in and out of Aaron. Robert kisses Aaron messy as he tugs at his lip; biting him. Aaron moans and digs his nails into Roberts back.  

 

  Robert moaned and grabbed Aaron’s hands; holding them above his head as he continues to thrust into him. Aaron wrapped his legs around his waist as he digs his heels into Robert’s ass; “Harder.” mumbles against Robert’s mouth; Robert shook his head as continued to thrust into Aaron slow and steady. Robert kisses his neck as Aaron moaned; his eyes closed and clenches around Robert. Robert groans at the feeling of Aaron clenching around him. “Fuck..I love you.” Aaron moaned louder; “A-Again.” Robert started hitting the spot again as Aaron kept moaning louder and clenched around him. “Gonna...cum.” Robert looked at him in the eyes; “same...come with baby.”

 

  Aaron screams and cums between his and Robert’s stomachs. Robert groaned and cums in the condom; falls on top of Aaron. Catching his breath as Aaron runs his hand threw Robert’s hair.  Robert had pulled out slowly; throwing the condom in the trash as he lays by Aaron.  “Fuck Aaron.” Aaron looks at him; “what?” Robert smiles; “I love you.” kisses him softly; cupping his face as Aaron pulls him closer.

 

Aaron was in the bathroom; cleaning himself as he looked in the mirror and sees hickeys on his collarbone and some on his inner thigh; shaking his head. 

 

  Robert turned back on his phone after he called room service; asking for new sheets and more towels. He saw a couple missed calls from Chrissie; making his stomach turn. After spending all this time with Aaron; it was making it hard to want to go back to Chrissie after the steps he and Aaron had been making.  Robert ran a hand threw his hair as called her back. She answered;  _ “Hi.” _ Robert licked his lips, “Hey, uh sorry I missed your calls..my phone died.”  _ “Its okay..i figured you were working.”  _ “Yeah I was.”  _ “I was thinking of maybe joining you….. I mean dads here to watch over Lucky and I could use a holiday.”  _ Robert ran a hand down his face; “It’s just...I’m coming home on Saturday so….really wouldn’t be much of a holiday.”

_ “Well...three days is better than no days.”  _ Robert shook his head and mentally cursed at himself.  __ “I uh… need more time Chrissie.”  _ “I don’t understand.”  _

“Did you forget what you nearly did?”  _ Chrissie sighed; “I was angry and lashed out..I shouldn’t have.”  _  Robert liked his lips; “Well, I still need time and I think you do too.”  Chrissie breathed out; “ _ You are right; I was letting dad and Chas get in my head.”   _ Robert raised an eyebrow; “Chas? What did she say?”  _ “oh that If I really wanted to make this work; I would go to you.”  _  Robert clenched his jaw; “I uh..have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”  _ Chrissie sighed. “Okay, talk to you later.”  _ “Bye.” hangs up and hears a knock on the door; feels his stomach drop as he gets off the bed. Walks over to the door and opens it; sees house cleaning.

 

   Robert and Aaron were sitting down at the hotel restaurant; Aaron was eating his chips as Chrissie’s words ran around his head. The only reason why Chas would be giving Chrissie any tips on how to fix their marriage; would be if she knew Aaron was with him. Which also means Aaron knows his mum knows and that his mum had said something. “You alright?” Robert looked at him, “what?” Aaron wiped his hands on his napkin; “you seem off..everything okay?” Robert finished his glass of wine, waving at the waiter for another. “M’fine.” Aaron cleaned his face; “You sure?” Robert looked at him, “why would anything be wrong? We’ve have been having such a nice time.”

 

  Aaron nodded and dropped it; the last couple of days had been pretty amazing, Aaron was trying not to let his hopes up but he was sure that Robert would tell Chrissie everything. They both finished their dinner and they both walked into the hotel room; Aaron sighed and pulled Robert to him by his belt; Robert staring at him as Aaron started kissing his jaw. “What should we do now?”

 

  Robert looked at him; “What if have your mum give my wife advise on my marriage?” Aaron pulled away and looked at him. “What?” Robert takes off his vest; clenching his jaw and his hands against a chair. 

 

  “Your mum knows your here huh?” Aaron stayed quiet. “Chrissie idea of coming out here was because of your mum and you knew.” moves from the chair and looked at him. “You were hoping she would come weren’t you? Aaron stared at Robert; “yes or no Aaron?” Aaron sighed, “yes.” says softly. 


	7. Wednesday’s Are For Blaming And Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys vent out their problems and Aaron gives Robert an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> Feedback Is Amazing!

Aaron was sitting at a cafe; drinking his coffee and eating a cinnamon roll. He kept replaying the whole night and better part of the morning. It had started as such a good day; then went to complete shit. 

 

**FlashBack.**

_ “So you wanted her to come? To catch us? What would you have done?” Aaron sat on a chair; his hands under his chin. “You what? Just sit there quietly as I try to explain?” Robert paced around the room. “You know what she means to me Aaron..why-.” Aaron gets up and cuts him off, “Her money is what matters to you! Look at you! Instead of lying and scheming your way back into her good graces; you took her money and came to Manchester.”  _ _ Robert stares at him; “You don’t care about her and sure as shit don’t care about me.” Turns around and runs a hands through his hair. “How can you say I don’t care?” Turns around and looks at Robert; “really? How can i count the ways you screw me over!?” Robert looked at him, “it's always poor you, poor Aaron. What about me Aaron?!” _

 

_    “What about you?! You have what you want. The wife, the money and the big flashy house on the hill. Oh and the gay lover!” Robert caught his breath; “I’m trapped Aaron! I leave Chrissie and lose my job, my home. The only family I’ve known.” Aaron scoffed and put his hands over his mouth; “And I pick Chrissie; I’d lose the one person who actually gets me, who loves me and who challenges me. I can’t lose you.”  _ _ Aaron groans and shakes his head head; “I can’t keep being here; picking up the pieces until you and Chrissie makeup. I can’t be your bit on the side anymore.” Robert walks closer to him; “your not that; you know your not.” Aaron looked at him. “Prove it.” stands closer to him; “Robert...you can still be happy and have a future without being married to her.” _

 

_    Robert moves back; “Aaron…” “No, you can. I know it’s scary; I understand coming out is hard.” “And I can tell that being the son of farmer would make that tough but...Robert you can’t live your life like this.” Looks at Aaron, trying not to let tears fall. “You don’t what you are talking about..” “Yes I do...Robert..I was scared of coming out..so scared I almost killed myself.” Robert wiped at a tear that feel.  _ _ “But I survived and I was able to come out and be proud of it.” “You make it sound so easy.” Aaron scoffed; tears falling down his face. “It isn’t easy; it’s scary as hell. But we can do it together.”  Robert looked at him; watching the man he loved pour his soul out in front of him and let out a shaky breath. _

  
  
  
  


__ **End Of FlashBack.**

Robert had run his hands threw his hair; looking at the other side that should have one dirty grease monkey laying by him but was instead cold.  

 

**Flashback.**

_ Robert was sitting on the floor by the tv stand as Aaron was sitting by the table; his legs pulled up to his chest. “I told my mum to stay out of it...that it wasn’t her business.” Robert scoffed; “She will always be in my business if I stay with you.” Aaron looks at him, “but she will be on your side when it needs to be.” Robert shook his head, “what about mine?” Looks at him. “Diane and Vic don’t have a problem about me being gay; why would it be a big deal for you?”  _ _ “I’m not gay Aaron..I don’t know what I’ am.” Robert got up after his butt started going numb as he stands up. “What about Andy? You think about how this is going to hurt him?” Aaron looked away, “It’s all I think about.” mumbles quietly. Robert sits down again by him. “Aaron, I want this and I don’t want to lose you..” Aaron ran a hand down his face. “But…” Aaron got up and put his hands on his head. “It always going to be her. Because of her money, her house, her father.” _

 

_   Robert watched Aaron; “I can’t do this anymore...I can’t be here having you touch me, kiss me, saying I love you and you going back to her.” Robert stood up again, “Aaron..” Aaron turns around; stares at him. “I thought when you took off your ring; you meant it….that she didn’t matter.” Aaron wiped his eyes, “You need to decided Robert..once and forever.”  _ _ “I deserve better than you; someone who wants me and only me.” Robert felt his heart breaking. “I want you.” Says softly; feeling like his world was falling apart. “I can’t do what you want Aaron, I can’t say what you want; loud and proud.” “I don’t need you to say it Robert! I want you to choose me! Leave her!.” _

 

_ Robert looked at him; “I’m putting it all on the table; you have two choices. Pick her. But we can’t continue this. This will be over and you will back out of the scrapyard.” Aaron let out a breath; “Or leave her and pick me. Diane will let you stay in the pub; we can take this slow… whatever you want.” Robert rubbed his neck as Aaron grabs his jacket; putting it on. “I’ll give you some space.”  _

 

_   “No, I don’t want you to go.” Aaron looked at him; “I’m just going to go to the cafe across the street.”  _

  
  


**End of Flashback.**

It has been nearly two hours since Aaron walked out; Robert was playing with his wedding ring. Thinking of what Aaron was saying. He was In love with Aaron; that was no lie or what he suspected to be love. Aaron frustrated him, challenged him. He saw the real him; not the mask he wears in front of everyone. He called him out on his bullshit and really cared about him. He stood up and started pacing around the room. These last days have been the best days of Robert’s life. They have reached new peaks in their relationship and he really did feel like he could leave Chrissie and that life he had become accustomed too for Aaron.

 

 But he was also worried about leaving;how he was suppose to leave the one family he had after leaving Emmerdale? It wouldn’t look good either, him leaving Chrissie for another. People would talk about Robert only marrying her for the money. It wasn’t so far off but still...he didn’t want people talking about him like that; another one of his problems. People talking about him and him cheating with a man. Jack Sugden son being with a man? He knew he father was turning in his grave; he wouldn’t be proud or happy for him. He showed that when he was 15;Robert sat back down and ran a hand threw his hair.

 

  He had already spent 6 days with Aaron and each of those days were filled with so much excitement and happiness than a year he spent with Chrissie. He felt butterflies with Aaron; he got under his skin and challenged him. He made him nervous at some points; he drove him wild and he was so calm with Aaron...like nothing could touch their bubble. 

But with Chrissie; he had fun and felt like he belonged and had a built in family. He had a job and was apart of the company. He also had Lawrence respect; most of the time. It had been nice having all that. But; it was missing the spark and it always had. He chose to ignore it; finding a spark with one night stands.

 

_ Aaron isn’t a one night stand.  _ He let out a breath and fell back on the bed. 

 

It was 9:25 Am. Aaron had been sitting in the 24 hour cafe for about four hours now; he was just working from his phone; lucky for him a couple of people who were in scrap and had given them their number. He was also waiting to see if Robert would text him. Either saying he was picking him or saying he was heading back to Emmerdale. Falling for a closeted man who was also engaged now married was one of the dumbest things Aaron could have done. But Robert was different behind closed doors; he was more open and soft. He still had his smug self but it was a cover; Robert had this side that was for Aaron only. He fell in love with all of Robert but the side for his eyes only was his weak spot.

 

  He was about to leave when the door open; the bell dinging and Aaron looked up. Seeing Robert walk in and order something. 

 

 Robert walks over to Aaron and sits down across from him; he could tell Aaron was exhausted. “I ordered us food to go.” Aaron stared at Robert, who let a out shaky breath;

 

 “I pick you...you idiot.” 


	8. Wednesday's Are Also For Interruptions And Messy Afternoons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk more about them and more confusion back at Emmerdale village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> feedback is amazing!

Robert was watching Aaron; who had finished eating his breakfast and he was bouncing his leg. “You alright?” Aaron looked at him; “yeah just..worried.” Looks at him and sighs; “About?” “Us..” Robert licked his lips and grabbed Aaron’s hand. “I pick you.” 

 

   Aaron smiled a bit; “you sure?” Robert smiled. “I’m sure.” 

 

**Woolpack.**

Chrissie walked in with her father and ordered a glass of wine and a glass of whiskey. Chas looked over at Paddy. “Looks like she didn’t go to Manchester after all.” Paddy sighed; “Best we stay out of it. Aaron is in France.” Chas looked taken aback. “He’s lying; I know it.” “and if he is...we can’t tell her,We will lose Aaron.”  Chas walked behind the bar and started pulling pints as Paddy left for a call out.  “So..you didn’t go after Robert?” Chrissie looked at Chas; “no..I didn’t and when he gets back we will talk. And no offence Chas but my marriage is none of your business.” She walks over to her dad. “I wish that was true.” Chas mumbles under her breath.

 

**Manchester.**

Aaron and Robert were laying in bed; they had taken off their clothes; leaving on boxers. Laying face to face; “what do you wanna do now?” Aaron yawned. “I wanna take a nap.” Robert smiled and pulled Aaron closer; wrapping his arms around him; Aaron tucked his head under his chin and they both fell asleep. 

 

**Woolpack.**

Chrissie and her father were talking when Victoria walked out and saw her. “Hey, you heard from Robert?” Chrissie nodded; “He said he was coming back Saturday.”Vic smiled. “Good.” Vic heard Chas and Paddy fighting and rolled her eyes. “I swear when Aaron gets back; I will burn him with a skillet.” “Oh, where is he?” Vic shrugged; “No idea, he left Adam with the scrap yard and us lot; with her pecking at our heads.” 

 

 Vic went back to the kitchen and Chrissie and Lawrence went back to their conversation. 

 

 “You don’t even know where Robert is staying, Hell! You don’t know if he is even in Manchester; he could have easily lied to Chrissie.” Chas groaned; “I can’t stand this anymore Paddy! I want my son home and Robert out of the picture.” “We can’t force them; that will drive Aaron away.” Chas sat down; “why couldn’t she have just gone to Manchester and caught him.” “Aaron also suffers if they are caught mind you.” “I am painfully aware of that Paddy!”  “No your not! If you were; you wouldn’t be whispering to Chrissie just to get back at him for Katie.” Chas sent daggers at Paddy. “You have to stay out of it; trying to shove yourself in the middle, alright?” “Alright?” “Alright!”

 

  Chas grabbed her phone and sent Aaron a text. 

 

**Manchester.**

Aaron had woken up and groaned; grabbing his phone and sees the message from his mum. 

 

_‘Miss you, when you coming home?’_ Aaron hurried and sent back a text; ‘ _Saturday, miss you as well.’_  Sends the text and puts his phone away; cuddles back to Robert; who was awake. On his phone. “What you doing?” “Just getting in contact with my solicitor.” Aaron tightened his hold on Robert. “Oh.” Robert put his phone on the bedside table and started running his hands in Aaron hair. “I love you.” Aaron smiled.. “You not going to say it back?” “You have already heard it.” Robert chuckled. “That’s fine, I can wait.”

 

  Aaron started kissing Robert’s chest. Robert raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” Aaron smiled and licked his lips. “Before we got..dirty again;I have few questions.” Aaron moved into a sitting position while Robert sat up as well. “And what are they?’  “What will you tell Chrissie?” Robert sighed; “the truth.” Aaron swallowed; “so, will you tell her that I’m the one you slept with?” Robert looks at him; “yes.” Aaron nodded; “are you going to tell Diane and Vic?” Robert nodded . “What about Andy?” Robert let out a breath; “ yes and I know he’s going to hate me and you.” Aaron nodded slowly. “Can you handle that?” Robert clenched his jaw; “I think so.” says softly and Aaron moved closer to Robert; kisses his check.

 

  Robert smiles and pulls Aaron closer and kisses him. Aaron kisses him back; his tongue running against his bottom lip. Robert groaned and let Aaron let slip his tongue in. Robert moaned as he pulled Aaron closer to him; Aaron wrapped his arms around his neck as he moved around; straddling his lap. Robert let his hands roam around his body; squeezing his ass. Robert’s phone ringing made Aaron pull away and groan; “Can’t you turn it off?” Robert sighed and grabbed it. Seeing Victoria number. “I wish.”  Answers the call; “hey.” “hey! How’s Manchester?” Aaron pushed Robert gently against the pillows and hovered over him as he started kissing his neck. Robert held in groan and swallowed hard. “I-its fine..never better.” Victoria sighed; “well… Chas has been on the war path since Aaron took off and Adam has been handling the yard without him.”

 

  Robert was biting his lip as Aaron pulled down his boxers and spit on his cock; starting to stoke him. “Oh yeah? That...fucking sucks.” moans as he says. “Beg me Sugden.” Aaron says; continues to stroke his cock. Victoria sighed; “so..i saw Chrissie early..” Robert was gripping the bed and was shaking his head at Aaron; who was licking the tip.  “Oh? How was that?” “Well, she seemed annoyed really and sad that you weren’t back yet.” Robert wasn’t even paying attention to Vic; just Aaron and his mouth that was around around his tip. “Oh well...I-i’ll be back soon..I gotta go vic.” “Okay; see you soon, love you!” Robert eyes were closed and he was panting. “Love you too..bye.” Sets his phone down as he ends the call.

 

 “Fuck Aaron!” Aaron smiled and as he started a rhythm with his mouth and hand as a knock on the door stopped Aaron. He pulled away with a smack and looked at Robert. “Please tell me that’s not..” Robert got out of bed and grabbed his boxers; putting them back on. “Of course it’s not...its just house cleaning.” Aaron cleaned off his mouth and Robert unlocked the door; sighing in relief. 

 

 “We don’t anything..thanks tho.” the lady smiled and nodded; walking away when Robert shut the door and lend against it. Running a hand down his face and Aaron laid down in the bed. Both boys catching their breaths.


	9. Thursdays Are for Champagne and Chocolate Strawberries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have one last romantic night in Manchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (Everyone! only three more chapters left! I'm screaming with how much love this story is getting and its honestly amazing so, thank you so much!) 
> 
> (This is a short chapter; I plan on making the next three some what longer so just a fyi.)

Both boys walked back into the hotel; both holding bags and Robert was holding a white box while Aaron sat his stuff on the table. “I don’t understand why you paid that much for a bottle of champagne and whatever is in that box.” Robert smiled and set them down. “I have my reasons.” He put the box in the little fridge and Aaron put the bottle in some ice. “So...what now?” Robert smiled; “Get dressed..taking you out.” Walks into the bathroom while Aaron shook his head. “Muppet.” mumbles under his breath.

 

 Aaron had put on his jacket while Robert fixed the collar of his shirt and smoothing his tie. “Like what you see?” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Lets go before your head grows any bigger.” Robert walked out with Aaron. Robert had called a cab and they both got in. Aaron was looking out the window when Robert grabbed his hand that was close to his. Aaron squeezed his hand and Robert smiled. He knew no matter what happen when they went back to Emmerdale; he had Aaron and that’s all that mattered.

 

  The cab stopped and Robert said thanks; paying him as they got out. “Wow..this place looks really nice.” Aaron said; feeling a little underdressed. “You look fine..come on.” Robert and Aaron both walked in. The floor was white marble as the walls were black with gold trimming. The staff were all dressed in black and white. “Jesus Robert..this place is insane.” Robert looked at Aaron and smiled. “You look fine Aaron...stop trying to compare...I love that blue suit on you.” Aaron smiled a bit while Robert talked with the hostess.

 

 Robert was wearing his maroon suit shirt and the matching pants. “Come on, our table is ready.” Both boys walked to the back in a corner booth. “Thank you.” Aaron looks around; “this place must have cost a lot.” eyeing Robert a little. 

 

Robert famous smirk came out; “Don’t worry about that; I charged it on Lawrence card.” Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

 

  Aaron wiped his face with a napkin and looked at Robert; “what?” Robert shook his head. “Your lobster good?” Aaron nodded, “very good.” grabs his glass and takes a drink. “How’s yours?” Robert smiled and looked down at his seafood plate. “Amazing..” sighs, “you have ever have a oyster?” Aaron shook his head no; “looks like a bugger.” Robert chuckled, “come on..have one.” Aaron sighed; “Do I have too?” “I won’t go down on you until you do.” Aaron sighed; “I can live without that.” Robert licked his lips; “can you live without my cock?” Aaron growled and sighed; “just give it here before I wipe that smile off your face.” Robert squeezed  lemon on it and held for Aaron. “Ready?” he nodded and handed to Aaron; who sighed tipped it back and let it slide into his mouth; he made a face and coughed a bit as it went down.

 

 “That’s gross.” Robert laughed and sighed. “It’s not for everyone.” Aaron downed his wine to get rid of the taste in his mouth. 

 

 Aaron and Robert walked back into the hotel; Aaron had taken off his jacket and was starting on his tie when he felt Robert’s arms around him. “You don’t look bad in a suit.” Smiles and feels Robert kiss his neck. “I’ll open the champagne.” kisses the side of his head while letting go of him. Aaron finished getting undressed when he looked at Robert; who was already pouring the champagne in two glasses. “Here.” 

Aaron walked over; in nothing but his boxers when Robert had opened the white box to reveal chocolate covered strawberries. Aaron sighed and licked his lips. “I must say...you are working hard to get me into bed.” Robert laughed and moved closer to Aaron. “I never had to before.” Aaron sighed; “and now?” Robert sighed; “now I know what I want and I don’t want to lose that.” Aaron nodded slowly and grabbed a strawberry; holding it close to Robert. “You won’t.” says softly.

 

 Robert grabbed Aaron’s wrist and lend in to kiss Aaron; who kissed him passionately and hard. Both boys pulled away and Robert took a bite from the strawberry. “It's good.” Aaron smiled and they both sat on the bed; laughing and kissing each other while eating chocolate covered strawberries and drinking champagne. 


	10. Fridays Are For Late Check-Outs and Face To Face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys check out a day early and Robert makes a big leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Only two chapters left! I can't believe how much love this has gotten and for that I'm forever grateful. 
> 
> anyway, Thanks for reading and Feedback is amazing!

Aaron had zipped up his bag as Robert zipped up his; “You ready?” Aaron nodded and they walked out of the room; into the lobby as Robert checked out of the room. Aaron pulled out his phone and sent a text to Adam, 

 

_ ‘Meet you at the scrapyard later?’  _ Sends the text and puts his phone back; as Robert walks over to him. “Let’s go?” Aaron nods and they both walk out of the hotel; into the car as Robert starts up his car and they start driving. 

 

 Aaron is looking out the window; his mind racing. Robert and him decided to come home a day early; Robert wanted to talk to Chrissie and end their marriage once and for all. Aaron knee was bouncing as well; when he felt Robert’s hand on his thigh. “Calm down.” Looks at him and sighs; levels out his breathing as he nods. “Sorry.” “It's alright.” Robert kept driving; keeping his hand on Aaron’s thigh. The car pulled at the back of the Woolpack; Robert looked at Aaron; who looked at him. “You wanna come in?” Robert sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” They both grab their stuff and walk in. “you sure you want to do this today?” Robert cupped his check and nodded. “If I don’t do it now; I won’t ever do it.” Looks at Robert and leans in; kisses him softly.

 

  “ **You have got to be kidding me** !” 

 

They both pull away and sees Chas and Paddy. 

 

 “I knew you were with him! Why can’t you stay away from him? He doesn’t love you!” Aaron sighed and looked at Robert; who shook his head. “Your wrong Chas! I do love him!” Chas scoffed and rolled his eyes; “Please, you know nothing about love.” Paddy looked at him; “Why can’t you just stay away and Aaron, you deserve better.”  “Okay stop, the pair of you!” 

 

  Chas and Paddy stopped; “We were in Manchester together and we talked about a lot of stuff.” Robert swallowed the lump in his throat. “And I have decided that I want to be with Aaron; and I’m ending my marriage with Chrissie.” 

 

 Chas rolled her eyes; “I’m not a fool Sugden; you are messing with my boys head and I’m not going to let you mess him around.” “Mum, he’s not...messing me around.” Paddy sighed; “I’m sorry Aaron, but I don’t believe him and I don’t support this.” 

 

 Aaron felt his heart break a bit as Paddy said that; “then you don’t support it. I can’t force you. But me and Robert will be together and he’s going to be staying here. You have to learn to deal with this.” Chas clenched her jaw and walked closer to Robert; “One wrong move Sugden and I promise you; you will be sorry for messing my boy around. Chas and Paddy both walked out of the room and Aaron sighed. “I can’t believe them.” Robert looked at him; “they are just looking out for you; I’m not that easy to believe.” Aaron rolled his eyes; “true but I believe you and when you tell Chrissie...and get divorced; they will still have a hard time but they will be on your side.” Robert nodded and sighed; “well..I have to go tell Diane and Vic. Andy and

  
  


   Aaron looked at him. “You want me there with you?’ Robert looked at him; “Would you mind?” Looks at him; Aaron shook his head. “Of course not.” Robert nodded and they both lend in; sharing a soft kiss.  

 

  Robert had put his bags in Aaron’s room when Diane walked in. “Oh Robert, you are home!” Hugs Diane and sighs. “It’s nice to see you.” Diane looks over at Aaron, “nice to have you home as well.” Aaron smiles and sighs. “Nice to be home.” Robert looks at Diane, “Can we have a family dinner soon? I need to talk to you all.” Diane nodded and sighed; “I’ll call them up and we can set it up.” Walks downstairs as Aaron looks at Robert. “You sure about this?” 

 

 Robert nods and sighs; “yes, I’m sure.”

 

It was 5 o ‘clock tea time when Victoria and Andy both came in; Robert walked in with Aaron behind him. “Hey!” Hugs Robert. “Nice to have you back.” Pulls away and Vic looks at Aaron. “And you, Adam has been working his tail off at the scrap yard.” Aaron nodded and sighed; “I know Vic, and I’m grateful. I told him he could have this week off.” Vic smiled and sighed; “Good, nice to have you home.” Aaron smiled. “So what’s going on?” Looks at Andy; “right uhh...let’s sit down.” All sit down as Aaron sits by Robert. “Why is Aaron here?” Robert looked at him; “Because I asked him to be.” Andy nodded; “so...what’s going on?”

 

  Robert let out a breath; “I wish I could have been this honest months ago; hell a year ago but...I was scared and I was selfish..” Aaron reached under the table and squeezed his knee. Vic looked over at Robert, worryingly.  “What’s going on Robert?” Looks at Vic, “Katie was right; I was having an affair.” 

“You were?” Looks at Diane, “I still technically am.” Vic lens back in her chair. “With who?” Robert swallowed the lump in his throat. “Aaron.” Aaron looked at all of the Sugdens. “Wait, since when are you gay?” Looks at Vic, “I’m not..I don’t know what I’am I just..I know that I fell in love with Aaron.” Aaron felt his heart skip a beat as Robert said those words. “You made me believe that Katie was crazy..” Robert sighed, “I know and I’m sorry Andy; I wish I was honest back then.” Andy scoffed; “You made me angry at Katie for her last few months.” “Andy please..” Diane looks at him; “It’s in the past and Robert is being honest now.”

 

 Andy stands up; moving his chair back. “It doesn’t matter now! My Katie is gone and it's all his fault.” Andy looked at the both of them. “It's both of your faults.” 

 

 Walks out and Aaron looks down at his hands; “I’m sorry, I really am.” Diane shook her head. “It's not your fault love.” Robert sighed; “its mine; I was selfish and horrible.” Vic sighed; “I’m glad you are being honest with yourself Robert.” 

Robert smiles and they all stand up; Diane and Vic hug Robert.  They both walked out as Robert let out a shaky breath. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Aaron smiled a bit; “now you just have to tell Chrissie.” Robert felt his stomach twist and his heart drop. “I just...I just don’t want people gossiping and saying things.” 

 

 Aaron moved closer to Robert; grabbing his hands. “I know but you have me and your family behind you.” Robert looks at him; squeezing his hands. “I love you.” Aaron smiled and lend in; kissing him softly. 


	11. Saturdays Are For Truths And Heartbreaks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally comes out and there is a argument inside the WoolPack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to excited and wanted to up load another chapter; one more and its over. 
> 
> I'm so overwhelmed with how well this story did and I'm so grateful for the love. 
> 
> :) Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (I wanted to say that When I first wrote this I wrote Chrissie OOC and I thought it work all aright but after rewatching; I fixed her and the chapter.)

**WoolPack.**

 

Robert didn’t sleep that night; having Chas send him death glares and Diane sending him apologetic glances. The only thing that made him a little less anxious was Aaron. Who was letting Robert take the lend; Robert would reach over and grab his hand.  Or would lean in to kiss Aaron. He was very thankful for Aaron. As Robert finished getting ready; Aaron stood in the doorway of the bathroom. “You sure you don’t want me to uh..come with you?” Robert turned around and shook his head. “I’m sure..I have to do this on my own.” Aaron nodded; “Okay, well..I meet you back here for a pint if you are up for it.”

 

  Robert smiled softly and sighed. “That might be nice.” Walks closer to Aaron and softly kisses him; which Aaron cups his check, kissing him back. 

  
  


**Home Farm.**

 

  Robert pulled up to Home Farm and sighed; his hands were a sweaty mess as he stared up at the place he called home once upon a time ago. He walked out of his car as walked up the steps; walking in and walks into the foyer. Hears heels walking in from the kitchen; “Robert...your back.” Robert nodded; “Yeah I got last night.” Chrissie nodded and sighed; “uh...dad took Lucky into town so..you wanna talk?” 

 

 Robert nodded; “Sounds good.” 

 

 Robert had his hands wrapped around his mug as he invited the warmth of the mug; watching Chrissie drink the tea slowly. “So..how was Manchester?” “It was...nice to get away and clear my head.” Chrissie nodded; “I know that...we ended last week on a bad note.. But I was hoping maybe that..we could talk.”

Robert would have welcomed this and used it to get back in Chrissie good book; but now it was different; the love he has for Chrissie isn’t like what he has Aaron. “I have to be honest Chrissie; I wish I could have been more honest with you but I was scared and selfish.” Chrissie face fell and she let out breath; “Honest about what? Your scaring me.” Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “Katie wasn’t lying before...I was having an affair.”

 

Hearing Chrissie move away from the kitchen island to the stove; for her to end up dropping her mug, it breaking into a thousand pieces; “what?” Robert flinched a bit and sighed. “I’ve been having an affair...with a man.” Chrissie let out a sob as she shook her head; “With a...a MAN!?” Robert sighed. “H-how...I don’t understand…” “I just...I don’t have a reason why; not one that will help you...I was selfish and I wanted something else as well as you.” Chrissie felt tears fall down her cheeks. “Wait, when Katie drove me to the old court and you were their…” Robert nodded a bit; flinching again when he heard another cup break.  

 

  Chrissie looked at him; “when else?” Robert looked at her; “when you and Lucky, your father went on that trip. I brought him here.” Chrissie gasped and covered her mouth; “You didn’t..not in our bed.” Robert looked down at his hands as he hears another glass break and her walking out of the kitchen. 

 

  Robert walked upstairs into their room; seeing Chrissie grabbing his stuff and throwing it on the bed and floor. “Chrissie…” “I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!” Robert walked closer and sighed. “I’ll pack up my stuff...I left my key downstairs and my ring.” Chrissie looked at him; “why did you marry me? Was it just for my money?” Robert licked his lips and sighed; “I did love you Chrissie; just...not the way you deserved and I enjoyed being apart of a family.” Chrissie dropped his stuff and wiped her checks; “who was it with?” Robert inhaled a breath in exhale; “Aaron.” Chrissie held back a sob; “Aaron? Chas’s son?” Robert nods. Chrissie turned her back to Robert; walking over and grabbing their wedding picture; “this past week; Chas said that I should go to Manchester to see you; I thought she was just being nice or putting her nose in my business; but she wasn't she?”

 

 Robert closed his eyes; knowing all the pieces of the last nine months were coming together.  “She knew, didn’t she?’ Opens his eyes and looks at her; nods and sighs. “She found out after Katie’s death.” Chrissie gripped the wedding picture; “he was with you; wasn’t he?” Robert nodded; “yes.” Chrissie slammed the picture against the dressed. 

 

“GET OUT!”  

 

Robert had finished packing all his stuff as he walked downstairs with his bags; Chrissie sitting in the living room; drinking some of her dad's scotch. “You will be hearing from my solicitor. And you will be fired from your job.” Robert looked at her; “My solicitor will be waiting for the call and the job is between me and your dad.” Chrissie stared at him; “you really are a lying,cheating bastard.” Robert sighed and looked at her. “I’m sorry Chrissie; I wish I would have honest from the beginning but… that doesn’t matter now; the only thing that does is me being honest now and us ending this marriage.”

 

  “Get out Robert.” Robert grabbed the rest of his stuff; putting it all in his car and gets in. Grips his steering wheel and lets out a few tears. 

 

**WoolPack.**

  Aaron was sitting at the bar; tabbing his foot against the bar stool as he drank his pint. He was checking his phone so much; he sure Adam would have made a drinking game out of it. Chas walked over and sighed. “You want another love or?” Aaron looks at her and sighs; “I’m fine.” Chas sighed; “look love, I know you don’t want me butting in but...you been through so much; I don’t want you to get hurt.” “I know mum; but I believe Robert. Manchester was...what we both needed.” Chas let out a breath; “I don’t trust him and I probably never will but...I have your back love.” Nods and sighs; “Thanks mum.” she smiles and pours some pints for others.

 

 Robert walked into the pub and sees Aaron; making his stomach jump a bit and felt a thousand pounds lifted off of him. Walks over to him and sighs; “I’ll take that pint now.” Aaron looks at him; “hey; you alright?” Robert swallowed hard; “I’ll be better when I have one or more of those.” Aaron smiled and ordered another one for Robert; them both moving to a both in the corner.  Robert drank some of his pint and sighed; “So..how did it go?” Robert looked at him; his face softening as he stared into Aaron’s blue sky eyes. “Not as bad as I pictured it but not the greatest.”  

Robert and Aaron were talking about what happen when Vic walked over with Adam. “can we join?” Robert nodded and they slid in the booth with them.  Chas walked over and put down some drinks; taking the empty glasses and walking away. “So, how was your vacation?” 

 

  Aaron nodded; “It was alright; just the break I needed.” Robert looked across from Aaron; biting his lip as he feels Vic squeeze his hand. 

 

 Adam and Aaron got up to play darts as Vic and Robert watch. “I didn’t tell Adam; figured you would say when you want others to know.” Robert smiled and nodded; “thanks Vic.” Vic smiled; “So did you tell Chrissie?” “Yeah.”  Vic sighed and reached over; grabbing Robert’s hand. “I’m glad you are being honest now and i don’t care if you are gay or bisexual; be who you are and I’m totally cool with it.” Robert blinked away some tears and smiled; squeezing her hand. “Thank you Vic; it means a lot.” She smiles and sighs; “Andy will come around; he’s just..hurting a bit.”  Robert shook his head a bit; “I don't blame him for hating me; I would hate me too.”

 

  Vic and Robert looked over at Aaron and Adam; watching and talking about them when the door opened and in coming Chrissie and Lawrence. 

 

  “Well isn’t this nice?” Robert and Vic got up; walking over to Adam and Aaron. “Chrissie...not here.” Looks over at Robert; “Of course you are here with him. You must be happy; having him all to yourself.” Aaron looked away and sighed. “Chrissie, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Chas walked over, folding her arms over her chest. “YOU, you knew and didn’t stop it!” Chas scoffed, “Please, I did everything to try to stop it. My son is stubborn and thickheaded.” Chrissie laughed and looked at Aaron; “you must be happy now to have him to yourself, tell me Aaron; when you were sleeping with my husband in my bed, did you have a nice laugh about me? The blind wife who trusted her husband?!” Aaron looked at Chrissie and kept quiet; Robert looked at her.

 

   “Chrissie please, just go home and sober up.” Chrissie looked at him; “You are a dirty, lying cheat who doesn’t deserve any happiness or anyone’s love.” Robert stomach fell; Aaron jaw clenched and he grabbed Robert's hand.” Chas scoffed and walked over getting in Chrissie face; 

 

   “Get out now or I’ll throw you out by your hair.” Chrissie rolled her eyes and stumbled out with Lawrence looking at Robert. “I knew you were scum Robert and never good enough for my daughter.” Chas looked at him; “Oh just get out and get her home!” Lawrence walked out as well; Aaron looked at Robert. “You alright?” Robert looks at him; “Yeah, just….” Robert sighed. Aaron nodded and walked closer to him; “I know.” Robert looked at Chas who looks at him; “I hate a public show when one is drunk.” Chas walks away; squeezing Aaron’s shoulder. 

 

  Making Aaron smile and looks over at Adam; “you better get another round; you have a lot to talk about Dingle.” 


	12. Sundays Are For Steamy Mornings And Family Breakfasts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert share a steamy Morning and have breakfast with the Dingle clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! the last chapter! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love! it means the world to me! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is Amazing!

**WoolPack.**

 

Aaron had woken up to the feeling of Robert kissing his neck; Aaron smiled and turned around coming face to face with Robert. “Morning.” Robert smiled and moved his hand between Aaron’s legs. “Morning.” Aaron smiled and sighed; laying on his back as Robert moves on top of him; moving between his legs; his hand teasing between Aaron’s balls and his growing cock. “Hmm..How did you sleep?” Robert moaned and started panting a bit; “G-good..you?”Robert smiled and sighed; “good.” starts kissing his neck as Aaron closed his eyes and ran his nails down Robert’s back; making Robert groan and continues kissing him. “Robert..” Aaron groaned and gripped his hips; bucking his hips up at Robert.

 

   Robert smiled and moved away from Aaron; Aaron smiled. Robert grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom; getting between Aaron’s legs again when they heard a knock;both boys freezing in their spots; “yeah?” Chas voice break throw; “Lisa wants us to come up for breakfast.” Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes; “I’ll meet you there.” 

 

  Chas sighed, “Alright!” Walks out of the Woolpack. 

 

Aaron looked back at Robert; “Where were we?” Robert smiled and lend down, kissing him. 

 

 Robert was two fingers deep in Aaron; Aaron was panting as he moved around a bit; “Please Robert...move them.” Robert smiled and curved his fingers as he started thrusting them. “Oh fuck Robert!” Smiles and pulls them out. Aaron moaned at the loss; “Robert..” Robert grabbed the condom; opening it and putting it over his leaking pre cum cock. “Ready?” Robert smeared lube on his cock and moved Aaron’s ankles on his shoulder; positions himself at Aaron’s hole. Robert slowly pushed into Aaron; making Aaron groan and closes his eyes as the contact. Robert continued to push into himself until he bottomed out. 

 Robert looked down at Aaron; “Open your eyes.” Aaron opened his eyes and looked up at Robert’s green blue eyes. “I wanna see you.” Aaron nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

   Robert started thrusting out of him and slamming back into him; making Aaron moan and pull at Robert’s hair. Robert started a rhythm of thrusting into Aaron as Aaron groaned and gripped the bedsheets as he moaned Roberts name. 

 

  “I’m gonna cum...Robert.” Robert groaned as his face was hiding in Aaron’s neck as he had moved Aaron ankles off of his shoulders. Robert’s arms were around his waist; squeezing his sides as Aaron’s were wrapped around his neck. “Cum baby..” Aaron moaned out his name as he came. Robert moaned Aaron’s name as he cums as well. 

  Robert fell on top of Aaron; breathing heavy. Aaron laid their looking down at Robert; catching his breath. Robert catches his breath and looked up at Aaron. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”Both boys walked out of the shower; Aaron was drying his hair. “You uh...want to come to this Dingle thing with me?” Robert looks at him; “I would but I promised Vic we do something; she still has some questions about us.” Aaron nodded and sighed; “Okay, I’ll meet you back here?” Robert smiles and nods. “Yep.” 

 

  Robert and Aaron both got dressed; both walked out of the Woolpack. “Have fun with Vic.” kisses Roberts check and gets in his car; driving off. Robert walks to Vic’s cottage. 

 

 Aaron walks into the Dingle home and gives Lisa a kiss. “Leave Sugden at home?” Looks at Cain, “He’s with his family.” Cain clenches his jaw. “Our lot don’t mix well them.” Aaron stared at Cain;”Leave him alone Cain; he’s happy.” Looks over at Chas who goes back to the stove. “Here love.” Aaron smiles at Lisa; “thank you.” grabs his cup of tea. 

 

  Aaron and Debbie were talking when a knock on the door made Lisa get up; opens the door. “Oh hi love.” Robert smiled a bit, Lisa Dingle always being the soft one of the bunch. “Is Aaron here?” “Yeah, come on in.” Robert walks when Lisa closes the door. “We still have some food; sit yourself down and I'll get you a plate.” Robert sighs and sits by Aaron. “Hey.” Aaron looks at him; “I thought you were at Vic’s.” 

“Was. She had Andy over to try and get us to talk but he just hurled insults and left.”  Aaron nodded and grabbed for Robert’s hand. “He will come around.” Robert sighs and nods a bit; Lisa sets Robert’s plate down. “Here you go.” “Thanks Lisa.” “Welcome love.” Sits down and sighs. “Food will start getting cold; start eating.” Everyone started eating. 

 

   After everyone got done and helped cleaned up; Robert and Aaron were sitting on the steps. “You alright?” Robert looks at him; “the first time in awhile; yeah I’am.” Kisses his hand and sighs. “Even with my mum and Cain sending glares your way.” Robert rolled his eyes; “I didn’t even notice.” Aaron smiled a bit; and put his head on Roberts shoulder as they watched the Dingle clan talk over each other and drink beer. 

 

  Robert felt like he found a new kind of family as Aaron’s warmth surrounding him. He kisses Aaron’s head and lens his against his. 


End file.
